<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lizzie has a Secret by Ruadhan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233057">Lizzie has a Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruadhan/pseuds/Ruadhan'>Ruadhan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Blacklist (TV) RPF, The Blacklist (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruadhan/pseuds/Ruadhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie has a secret. Red has invited her to dinner. Can she carry out her mission before the storm is over?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Keen &amp; Dembe Zuma, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lizzie has a Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Lizzie has a Secret</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Lizzie stood on the street with her hands dug deep into the pockets of her warmest parka jacket. She was careful to stay in the shadows, to be as unobtrusive as possible. It was easier that way, to identify any danger, to sense if she was being watched. The only sign that gave her away were the little puffs of breath, which swirled and evaporated into the freezing night air. Her eyes barely blinked. Yet she saw with the utmost clarity, every movement on the street, every form, every figure. Her nerves tingled in anticipation. Could she do it? Undetected? Unseen? She had only a small window of opportunity available to her. If he caught her, it would be game over.</p>
<p>The sleek black Mercedes Benz glided to a halt at the kerbside. As it did so, it sent a gush of slushy ice and snow upon the sidewalk. Lizzie waited until she saw the driver’s window roll down and Dembe’s features could be distinguished in the low light. He gave her a small nod. She emerged from the shadows and quietly took a seat in the back of the car.</p>
<p>“Good evening Elizabeth.” Dembe’s eyes smiled at her from the rear view mirror. His eyes held hers in a gaze for slightly longer than normal.</p>
<p>“Hello Dembe. It’s good to see you.” She broke eye contact and shifted her position on the seat, taking off her gloves. “How have you been? This weather is dragging on. I believe another snowstorm is coming…”</p>
<p>Dembe gave her a wide toothed smile, “Yes. I believe a storm is coming…”</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before they pulled up outside the apartment that Raymond Reddington kept in Bethesda, Washington D.C. It took a few minutes to pass through the security detail before they could alight from the vehicle. Finally, they arrived at the elevator. Dembe entered the code and they waited for the lift to open. When the lift pinged and the doors separated, he stood aside to let her enter like the true gentleman he was.</p>
<p>Liz gave him a grateful look, trying to hide the coiling knot that had taken up residence in her stomach. The lift’s rapid ascent gave her body a little jerk and she let out a small murmur. Dembe inclined his head towards her. Lizzie chuckled and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Lifts. Never liked them. Too. Close…”</p>
<p>The doors finally opened and the most mouthwatering aroma of spices filled her nostrils. The sound of a vibrant Jazz trio was playing on an old vinyl record player. She followed her nose to the scent emanating from the kitchen.</p>
<p>Raymond Reddington was stirring a large stainless steel pot with a wooden spoon. He had a dish cloth tucked into his apron pocket and his head was bobbing in time to the music. She watched him for a moment. He seemed content and buoyant. She gave a polite cough. He turned to face her - a flash of delight lit up his features. Throwing his hands wide open, he greeted her.</p>
<p>“Lizzie! How lovely to see you. And you’re just in time too! Have you eaten? I finally managed to obtain the recipe for Dembe’s grandmothers special beef goulash.” He pointed to the cooking pot with the wooden spoon. In a conspiratorial lower voice he went on, “It’s a closely held family secret. You wouldn’t believe the hoops I had to jump through to get it.” He spread his fingers across his chest, shaking his head in mock exasperation. Louder he went on, “Oh, the non-disclosures. They’re tighter than my signed agreement with the FBI.” Then he laughed and ushered her to a kitchen chair. “Sit. Take off your coat.”</p>
<p>Lizzie unzipped her parka and took out a sealed manila envelope, placing it on the table. Raymond indicated to the envelope. “Are those the documents relating to the planned military sea exercises with South Korea that I requested?” He cocked an eyebrow, taking her jacket from her and hanging it up.</p>
<p>“Yes. I do hope you’re not planning to interfere with the sea exercises…”</p>
<p>Raymond gave an affable guffaw. “Who me? Never.” He reached for a chilled bottle of wine and took out a corkscrew. “Now, there are… some gentlemen that I know of, who would be willing to pay vast sums of money for just the tiniest glimpse of those documents…” He popped the cork. “Oh come, now Lizzie… You don’t think I would cause an international incident do you?..”</p>
<p>
  <strong>TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL </strong>
</p>
<p>The dinner had been all that it was promised to be and Lizzie sat comfortably in a wing-backed chair, sated and sipping from her glass of exquisite white wine. You have to hand it to the guy, he certainly knows how to put together a fabulous meal. Raymond came over to refill her glass. She protested, “I really shouldn’t…”</p>
<p>Raymond tut tutted, “Elizabeth, when was the last time you were able to sit and relax with company after a delicious meal. She relented and he refilled her glass. He was right you know. She had enjoyed herself. It had been a long time since she had company. She had been recuperating at home for a few weeks since she had sustained a head wound taking down the latest “Blacklister.” That time had been peaceful, but left her feeling, well lonely. It was pleasant just to be sitting here, watching Red and Dembe playing chess. The log fire burned merrily in the grate, the soft Jazz music played in the background. She could feel herself, unwinding, unfurling. A pleasant warmth spread throughout her. She’d close her eyes for just a few minutes…</p>
<p>
  <em>She felt the sheer punishing cold clawing its way up her body. The water was rising quickly and she was stuck. The Blacklister had rammed her vehicle from behind and she had crashed, rolled over and tumbled down the embankment into the river. Waking up dazed, a deep blackness surrounded her. It had been dark before she made her trip. She had been travelling on a lonely road and nobody knew where she was. A hot sticky wetness began running into her eyes and she brushed it aside before she realized that it was her own blood. Panic began rising in her throat. She was trapped inside the vehicle. Feebly, she banged on the windows and tried in vain to kick them out, but she felt too weak. The water was almost to the top. She began coughing and taking in gulps of water. Help!...Somebody please help!…</em>
</p>
<p>She awoke with a start. Her heart was pounding hard, her muscles were rigid. She didn’t recognize where she was for a moment. Then it all came back to her. Red’s apartment. Someone had placed a woolen blanket over her as she slept.  It was then she noticed that Red was sitting quietly in the corner reading a file. He had a pair of reading spectacles perched on his nose.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I seemed to have nodded off.” She took off the blanket trying to hide her embarrassment, sat up and stretched her limbs. “I should go home and leave you in peace. I hope I wasn’t snoring,” she said apologizing. He must have realized she was having a bad dream.</p>
<p>Red took off his spectacles and placing them inside his shirt pocket said kindly, “sleeping is no mean art, for its sake one must stay awake all day.” He smiled warmly at her.  “Why don’t you stay the night? Dembe has gone to visit a friend downstairs. He won’t be back until the morning. Besides, the weather has turned. It’s blowing up a storm outside.”</p>
<p>She went to the window, brushed the curtain aside and peered out. Sure enough it was snowing heavily. It looked cold, uninviting. It was warm and cosy here. She knew she should go but she wanted to stay. She felt a little shaky after that dream. It was the same reoccurring dream she had been having for the last few weeks. Her flat would be freezing and empty. “Well if you don’t mind…”</p>
<p>“Of course not. Be my guest. I made up the spare bed and left a warm shirt for you to sleep in. There are fresh towels in the bathroom.”</p>
<p>She laughed awkwardly, “You were pretty sure I was going to stay. How come?”</p>
<p>He raised his eyebrows with a deliberate ‘All knowing’ gesture. “You were a little anxious when you arrived. Is there something on your mind?”</p>
<p>She sighed and whispered to herself - with you, there’s always something on my mind. Lizzie continued to stare out into the dark night and waited for her heartbeat to return to normal. Just then, the Jazz vinyl record concluded and Raymond got up to change it.</p>
<p>Glancing over her shoulder she said, “Why do you like Jazz so much?”</p>
<p>He chuckled, “because it reminds me of me.” Her eyebrows rose in a question. He picked up the vinyl record and blew on it and gently wiped it with a dust cloth, before replacing it in its sleeve and searching for another record.</p>
<p>He went on, “the true heart of Jazz is in its improvisation. It has all the elements of other music; melody, rhythm, harmony, but it’s not structured. It’s full of energy, vitality, spirit. It expresses emotion, spontaneity. If you’re not improvising, you’re not playing Jazz.” He held up another record, “ah, Christian Mc Bride, one of my favorites.”</p>
<p>“So Elizabeth, tell me. What have you been doing with yourself for the last few weeks? I hope you have been getting some much needed rest?”</p>
<p>She returned to her chair, picked up the blanket and began to fold it. “Oh you know, reading, watching Netflix, I tried my hand at knitting but I found that too tiresome…” She held the blanket to her chest. She wasn’t going to disclose what had in fact had been keeping her busy, especially when she couldn’t sleep at night. “I hope you don’t mind if I take myself off to bed. I am rather tired.”</p>
<p>He sat back and resumed his reading, then peering over his spectacles he said, “Goodnight Elizabeth. Sleep well…”</p>
<p>“Goodnight.” Lizzie moved towards the bedrooms, but then stopped and turned and said, “thank you for this evening. I had a nice time.” She felt a little child-like in his presence, like he was sending her off to bed for being naughty.</p>
<p>Raymond didn’t turn around. He continued to stare at the file and replied in a low voice, “Goodnight, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL </strong>
</p>
<p>Lizzie had not been sleeping. Instead, she had waited until she thought the coast was clear. Creeping down the hallway, she listened at the door to the living room. Faint strains of music could be heard. She crept on down the hallway towards Red’s bedroom, the last door on the right. She opened the door ever so slightly, hoping it wouldn’t make a noise. It didn’t. She was wearing the heavy flannel shirt Red had left out for her. Her feet were noiseless on the carpet. It’s now or never, she thought. She entered the bedroom and searched it with the aid of a small pencil torch that she had brought with her. Holding it in her mouth, she eased open the doors of the wardrobe and began to search through it. It took no time at all to find what she was looking for.</p>
<p>Returning to her room, she set about her mission quickly. She took her parka jacket and picked at the lining to take out the items she had hidden there. Thank God, Red hadn’t felt them when he hung up her jacket. After 15 minutes, she was nearly ready. Then she heard a noise. She listened at the door to her room. Drat! He was going to bed now. This was going to make her mission much more difficult. She would have to wait.</p>
<p>After some time had passed, she crept back down the hallway. Turning the handle on the door to Red’s bedroom ever so carefully, she opened the door and peered inside. Although the curtains were closed, there was a faint light emanating through them. She could see the outline of Red’s frame in the bed and she heard gentle snoring. She tip-toed to the wardrobe, opened it, replaced the item and closed it again. There was a noise from the bed. Red grunted and turned over. Ooh, she thought, I can’t let him find me in his bedroom in the middle of the night. But he continued snoring and she made it out of the room without disturbing him.</p>
<p>She had just turned the handle and let out a sigh of relief, when she almost tripped over Red’s tabby cat who had suddenly wound his way around her feet. She let out a shriek and jumped back in fright. In doing so, she had banged on Red’s door, lost her footing and slid to the ground on her bottom. The door opened abruptly and she fell on her back, staring up.</p>
<p>Red looked down on her from above. “Lizzie?”</p>
<p>She didn’t know what to say. This was the last room in the hallway, so she couldn’t say she was going to the bathroom or to get a glass of water. She stared back up at Red, frozen. Her lips moved but nothing came out. She felt a redness creeping up her neck in embarrassment.</p>
<p>He helped her up and she looked around. Even the traitorous cat had vanished. “Lizzie? What’s wrong?” Red seemed very concerned. Lizzie seemed very confused.</p>
<p>“I…ah…that is …” Lizzie drew in a deep breath and tried to hide the redness of her neck with her hand. She looked down at her feet and began pulling his shirt down as far as it could go. Then she said, “I couldn’t sleep.”</p>
<p>Red’s voice was soft, “More nightmares?” She risked a quick glance up at him through her lashes and nodded slowly.</p>
<p>In an almost whisper she said, “Yes. I’m sorry I woke you.” Her gaze drifted towards his bed.</p>
<p>He turned his head and looked too. “Do you want to share my bed tonight?”</p>
<p>Lizzie’s breath caught in her throat and she shook her head. “Of course not…” she said shakily. He was wearing a tee shirt and shorts. Quite respectable.</p>
<p>Red reached out and gently touched her arm, “lizzie, if you want some company, that’s quite alright by me. I don’t mind. Whatever you need…” She felt herself being drawn to his bed. He still had his hand on her arm guiding her. Lizzie felt like she was moving in a trance. She saw him pull back the covers and felt every movement as he tucked her into his bed.</p>
<p>What am I doing? she thought. This wasn’t part of the plan. Red closed the door and made his way to the bed. She felt the dip in the mattress and the tug of the sheets as he resumed his place. This is crazy she thought, but somehow her eyes felt heavy, her body relaxed and within minutes she was sound asleep. Red waited until he heard the deep sigh and even breathing coming from Lizzie’s side of the bed. It wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling having her there. He liked it. Then he too drifted off to sleep again. </p>
<p>
  <em>The water was rising, there was no way out. The coldness was now deep in her bones and she banged helplessly on the window of her vehicle. She was going to die in this watery grave. She knew it. She felt the familiar choking sensation as if somebody was holding her by the throat and squeezing it. She tried to take in some air but water filled her lungs…</em>
</p>
<p>“Elizabeth! Lizzie! Wake up!” She felt arms on her shoulders shaking her as she suddenly sat up and was gulping in great gasps of air. Her heart was pounding once again and her limbs were rigid as before. Then she felt loving arms around her and a voice soothing her, “SShh. Sshh. It’s alright now. I’m here. I’m here…”</p>
<p>Red cradled her in his arms and rocked her gently until the great sobs of tears that ran down her face had subsided. He brushed her tears away with his thumbs, gently, caressing her face. “There now. You’re safe. I’ve got you.” She looked at him in the semidarkness but could clearly see his eyes. She could clearly see that he meant every word.</p>
<p>She tentatively touched his face with her hand. She touched his lips with the tips of her fingers and tenderly traced the outline of his mouth. A sigh escaped from his lips… “lizzie…” but she didn’t stop. He closed his eyes and turned to kiss her palm. She continued to run her hands over his face, his neck, his chest.</p>
<p>She bent to kiss the skin on the base of his throat, inhaling the scent of him, bold and aromatic. He ran his hands over the smooth silkiness of her hair. Then tipping her chin up to meet his gaze, he cupped her face in his hands. She was so beautiful. His heart ached as he held her close to him. Then he brought his mouth down on hers and drank her in.</p>
<p>They began by caressing one another, slowly, touching, teasing, using their hands, their mouths, exploring everywhere until their bodies demanded more. They had shed their clothing at this point and were gloriously naked. Neither embarrassed. Neither ashamed of their passion. Neither held back. They made love throughout the night. Taking their time, learning each other’s needs and when dawn finally broke in the morning, they slept in each other’s arms. Satisfied and contented.</p>
<p>Raymond was the first to rise that morning. He needed to take a shower. He looked back at a sleeping Lizzie. Her hair was fanned out across the pillow and her dark eyelashes feathered upon her luminous skin. She looked like an angel. He tried not to wake her as he crept into the bathroom.</p>
<p>When he had finished his ablutions, he opened the door quietly and glanced over at the bed. Lizzie was gone. He searched the entire apartment. She had left while he had been in the shower. A sudden dread hit his stomach. Was she regretting what had happened? Was she too embarrassed to see him now? He felt hurt.</p>
<p>In a daze he got dressed and just as he had completed his attire, he noticed an envelope on his side of the nightstand. Upon opening it, he discovered a birthday card…</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Raymond, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What do get the man who already has everything for his birthday? Well, I decided I would give you something personal that reminds me of you. And just for fun, I have hidden it in your bedroom. Enjoy the treasure hunt! Love Elizabeth x</em>
</p>
<p>How did she know it was his birthday? His true birthday. Thoughts swirled in his mind. Does she know who I am? And what had she hidden? He began methodically searching the bedroom but after half an hour, he could discover nothing. He was left feeling frustrated. He had many questions and no answers. Just then, Dembe called, telling him the Mercedes was ready to take him to work.</p>
<p>He quickly gathered up his belongings and thought about ringing Elizabeth but he didn’t know what he was going to say. It wasn’t often he was left without words. Words were his friends. His armor. He felt all at sea. Like the ground was shifting in waves beneath him. As he sat into the back of the vehicle, he contemplated his next move.</p>
<p>The shrill ring of a mobile phone broke through his reverie. Dembe handed the mobile phone over. “Raymond, its Elizabeth.” Red took the phone and took a steadying breath. He tried to keep his voice light, even though he dreaded this conversation.</p>
<p>“Elizabeth. I didn’t get to say goodbye this morning…” His voice sounded a little shaky even to his ears.</p>
<p>“Good Morning Raymond. I hope you ‘slept’ well,” she emphasized the word slept. This cheered Raymond somewhat. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stay, but I had an early morning meeting and I was running late… I hope you don’t mind…”</p>
<p>“Well…you missed out on ‘the’ most amazing breakfast I was going to cook for you. Cinnamon rolls. The works. Too late now.” He smiled into the phone despite himself. He could tell by the ambient noise that she was outside and walking along in the snow.</p>
<p>“Well maybe tomorrow you could make me breakfast. What do you say?”</p>
<p>A jolt of relief ran through him. She wasn’t regretting last night, “Yes… I’d like that very much. Very much indeed…” He felt tears springing to his eyes. Bloody hell! She was making him cry now.</p>
<p>“By the way…Did you find your birthday present?” she asked coyly.</p>
<p>Grinning he said, “I thought you gave me my birthday present last night… No. I didn’t find it yet. Anyway how did you know it was my birthday?</p>
<p>“Dembe told me.” He looked over the front seat towards Dembe who was beaming at him now… “I see. I’ll have to speak to him later.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you meet me for lunch?” She smiled as she dodged around traffic on crossing the road.</p>
<p>“Sure. Why not?”</p>
<p>“Write this down…” She could barely stop laughing.</p>
<p>Red patted down his suit jacket for a pen. He felt a pen on his inside his left pocket and opened his jacket. There, on the inside breast pocket was a cheeky little pirate, complete with eye patch and sword. He had been lovingly hand stitched on evenweave cotton and had been carefully sewn to his breast pocket. Right over his heart.</p>
<p>“Lizzie, I seemed to have found a new friend.” The feeling of joy crept up over him and he welcomed it.</p>
<p>Lizzie pulled up the collar of Red’s flannel shirt which was underneath her jacket and inhaled. It smelled of him. “Pirate!” she replied. Then she dissolved into giggles.</p>
<p>
  <strong>TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL TBL </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>